


They Raise You Up (Just To Cut You Down)

by AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate



Series: Sanders Sides Inktober 2018 [12]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Agender Logan, Angst, Birthday, Family, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Surprise Party, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-02 01:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate/pseuds/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate
Summary: Everyone is acting… odd today. Well, even odder than normal. No matter how hard Logan tries, they can’t figure out what is going on. This might be a problem, especially considering what day it is…Written for Inktober Day 12: Celebration.





	They Raise You Up (Just To Cut You Down)

**Author's Note:**

> Welp… My Internet is officially not getting fixed for a while. So… have this at least a day late. I’m sorry guys. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading! Enjoy!

I woke up that morning to the sound of complete and utter chaos. This puzzled me greatly. Today was not an important holiday, Thomas had no pressing matters to attend to today, and as far as I knew, Roman was not due for another brainstorming session for another week or so. So why, then, did it sound like a hurricane was going through the Commons? I pulled myself out of bed and went to get dressed before pausing in front of my wardrobe. I knew that we were not filming a video today; as such, I was not required to wear my usual ensemble. And… well… the others probably would not mind if I were to wear the new article of clothing I had worked on for the past few weeks… right? Shoving down my trepidation, I slipped into my latest project, taking comfort at the soft, flowy feeling around my legs. I slipped into the matching tights that I’d conjured with great difficulty a week or so earlier, and completed the outfit with my matching pair of Converse that Roman had given me for a birthday present a couple years ago. I did something a little different with my hair than I normally did, applied eyeliner for the first time in a few months, and, with a final breath to steel my nerves, opened my door and walked down the stairs, fully prepared to face whatever the day would throw at me. 

 

 

“Roman! No, you can’t eat that!” Patton yelped from somewhere in the kitchen. 

 

 

“You can’t control my life! I do what I want!” Roman yelled back, and a metallic clang sounded right after. I stifled a groan and walked into the kitchen, bracing myself for the insanity I was sure to encounter. 

 

 

I hadn’t even set one foot into the kitchen when Lucas appeared next to me, nervousness painting his face. “Logan!  **_Don’t_ ** come with me please, I  **_don’t_ ** need you for something.” Without even giving me a chance to speak, Lucas dragged me off into the Imagination, leaving me utterly baffled. 

 

 

“Lucas, what are you doing? Roman is destroying the kitchen. I have to assist Patton,” I exclaimed, finally tugging my arm out of Lucas’s grip. Lucas sighed and rolled his eyes but ultimately let me go, which confused me greatly. He had just said that he needed me for something, but now he was letting me go without a fight? Strange. 

 

 

I reemerged in the kitchen to see… that it was spotless. What? Patton was making a salad as I entered, and he glanced up when he heard my footsteps. 

 

 

“Hey, Lo! I love the star dress,” he squealed, looking like he wanted to lunge at me and give me a hug. Luckily, he didn’t; his hands were coated in pieces of lettuce, spinach, and salad dressing. 

 

 

“Thank you, Patton. What was Roman doing in here earlier?” 

 

 

“What? Roman wasn’t in here,” Patton answered, giving me a confused head tilt. I blinked, also confused. I could have sworn that I heard Roman in here only a minute or two ago… 

 

 

“Losing your mind, Teach?” Roman’s voice called from behind me as he swept into the kitchen. 

 

 

“Good morning, Roman! How’d you sleep?” Patton chirped, already forgetting me. My mind spun as I tried to puzzle out what was going on, but eventually I gave up. I had no idea what was happening, and trying to figure it out would only make my head hurt. 

 

 

Patton and Roman had started chattering, and Lucas and Virgil had just wandered in to grab food and coffee. Virgil pecked me on the cheek as he walked past, but other than that, he practically ignored me. A pang of… some negative emotion… hurt my chest, and I quickly poured myself a cup of coffee before excusing myself for the day. I did have a lot of work to get done, and if everyone was willing to ignore me, then I may as well get it done today.

* * *

 

“Hey, Lo? Would you mind coming out for a while? Thomas needs us for something,” Virgil mumbled behind me. I jumped in my chair, startled. I chanced a glance at my clock, and saw that I’d been working for almost six hours straight. (Ha, straight. As if.)

 

 

“Of course. Is this a video problem or something else?” I asked, biting my lip. I did not want to change, but if it was a video problem… I probably should. 

 

 

“Oh, no, Logan, you don’t need to change. It’s not a video problem. Thomas just wants to hang out, that’s all,” Virgil replied, probably picking up on some of my anxious feelings. I nodded, relieved, and followed my boyfriend down into Thomas’s apartment, wondering what Thomas could possibly want with us. I rose up into the living room, and when my eyes finally adjusted, I saw a dark blue banner stretched across the room, which was also decorated with blue, black, and white balloons and streamers. 

 

 

“Surprise! Happy birthday, Logan!” the others all chorused, except for Lucas, who signed it instead. I felt tears start to well in the corners of my eyes, and everyone paused, concerned. 

 

 

“Uh, Logan? You gucci, nerd?” Roman asked, taking a hesitant step forward. I sniffed and nodded, wiping the tears from my eyes, hoping that my eyeliner hadn’t smudged. 

 

 

“I am perfectly fine, thank you Roman. I was merely… overwhelmed by the unexpected turn of events,” I sniffed, giving my family a watery smile. Virgil wrapped me in a hug from behind, smiling fondly. 

 

 

“Aw, Lo, we just wanted to surprise you. We didn’t mean to make you cry,” he said, pulling me closer to his side. I giggled and went along willingly, elation filling my chest.

 

 

“Now, let’s get this party started! Happy birthday, nerd!” Roman yelled, brandishing his sword at the cake.

 

  
“No! Roman, we are not cutting the cake with your sword!” Thomas yelped, diving to intercept the creative side before he could hack into Patton’s cake. Virgil and I just looked at each other before snorting at the ridiculous antics of the more emotionally-inclined members of their little family. Well, we stood there until Roman almost knocked over the cake. Then the two of us jumped in to intervene. I wouldn’t trade this for the world, though. This had to be one of the best birthdays I’d ever had. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, guys! Sorry this was late. I'll see you guys tomorrow! 
> 
> ~Ash


End file.
